Pequeño Pececito Dorado
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: "Por obvias razones, el chico no podía desmayarse frente a su novia, pero el mareo y el impacto de la noticia lo habían dejado pasmado y sin palabras; algo que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, la cual comenzó a preocuparse por el tono pálido que había adquirido el rosto de su novio."


Hola lectores, como llevo tiempo sin saber que escribir he tenido un sueño un poco extraño y rápidamente me senté a plasmarlo en forma de un pequeño one-shot, así que fans del Percy/Annabeth aquí les regalo esto…

**Pequeño Pececito Dorado **

Hacía ya semanas que Percy no entendía el comportamiento de su novia, ya que siempre la encontraba de mal humor, distraída, con cambios de personalidad muy extraños, y sobre todo que Annabeth no lucia como todo hijo de Atenea; ya que en uno de sus exámenes de la universidad solo había alcanzado una B-, algo que sin duda era una verdadera falta de respeto para una líder de la cabaña de la diosa de la sabiduría.

—Annabeth, me dirás que te sucede o tengo que seguir aquí esperándote— Cuestiono el hijo de Poseidón, quien se encontraba afuera del baño de departamento que ambos compartían.

Aquella tarde, en cuanto Percy entro por la puerta, solo pudo ver como su novia llegaba a un límite que jamás creyó poder ver en su vida, ya que la chica estaba llorando desconsoladamente y en cuanto lo vio, comenzó a gritarle de una manera desesperada, y volvió a los sollozos y termino por encerrarse en el baño, y eso hacía más de media hora y seguía sin querer salir o darle una explicación razonable a su novio.

—¡Lárgate Percy, no quiero verte! — Grito la rubia con enfado.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero ni creas que voy a volver en un buen rato! — Le espeto el chico ya fuera de sus casillas, dirigiéndose decididamente a la salida.

—¡Espera! No te vayas, por favor— Ahora la chica suplicaba para que Percy no se fuera.

El pelinegro bufo y maldijo a todos los dioses por no saber que rayos sucedía con su novia; aquella chica que jamás estaría haciendo este tipo de escenitas si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos; el chico se tranquilizó y nuevamente se fue frente a la puerta del baño.

—En serio Annabeth, dime que te pasa, o si no acabaras por matarme a mí de un ataque cardiaco.

—No tengo nada, sesos de alga.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto, chica lista… Pero sal de ahí y podremos hablarlo.

—¡No quiero, en cuanto salga me recordaras por qué estoy así, Jackson!

—¡Ahora de que rayos tengo la culpa! —Exploto el chico ya cansado de la situación.

—¡Ves, ahora comenzaras a gritarme, y no te importa lo que me pasa!

—¡Pero si llevo más de media hora intentando saber qué es lo que te pasa!

—¡Tendremos un pequeño pececito dorado, idiota! — La chica exploto y nuevamente se escucharon sus sollozos.

—¡Entonces yo…! Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? — Pregunto Percy aturdidamente.

La puerta por fin se abrió, y tras ella, la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría lucia pálida, sollozante y por más extraño que pareciese, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios; se acercó lentamente a su novio y lo abrazo fuertemente, acto que logro que el hijo del dios del mar por fin se tranquilizara.

—Annie, ¿por favor podrías explicarme a que te referirías con lo que me dijiste?

—Bueno… hace pocas horas me entere de que…yo estoy… embarazada… vamos a tener un bebe, Percy.

Por obvias razones, el chico no podía desmayarse frente a su novia, pero el mareo y el impacto de la noticia lo habían dejado pasmado y sin palabras; algo que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, la cual comenzó a preocuparse por el tono pálido que había adquirido el rosto de su novio.

—Entonces… eso explica tus cambios de humor tan repentinos, los antojos y los mareos por las mañanas… tú… yo… vamos a ser padres.

—Percy estas bien, luces como si fueras a desmayarte.

¡Por los dioses, él y Annabeth serían padres! Ahora no podía contenerse de la felicidad, tanto que hizo sobresaltar a su novia, mientras que el chico comenzaba a gritar de felicidad y levantar a la rubia en brazos por todo el apartamento, sencillamente no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad… Seria padre, y lo mejor de todo, seria junto a la chica que tanto amaba en todo el mundo.

—No lo puedo creer Annie, seremos padres…. Puedes creerlo, nuestro pequeño pececito dorado… Vaya, mi mama estará contentísima, y mi padre por fin será abuelo, y tu madre…—El chico cayo de golpe, recordando todas las amenazas que la diosa le había dicho, y que pobre de él si algún día llegara a intentar algo mas con su hija…—Tu madre va a matarme.

Annabeth solo pudo desternillarse de risa ante la reacción de su novio, y a diferencia de lo que había creído al principio, tener un hijo de él no sería tan malo.

—Piensa positivamente amor, si nuestro bebe tiene la sabiduría de su madre, y los irresistibles ojos de su padre… creo que mi madre no se enojara tanto.


End file.
